A golfer driving a golf ball onto or adjacent a green of a hole often carries two clubs, one club being an iron to be used in making an approach shot, the other club being a putter for attempting to sink the ball into the hole cup. When the golfer is using one club, the other club is often placed on the ground. As a result, the handle of the other club often becomes wet and difficult to use. Moreover, the golfer may forget and leave the unused club on the ground.
The present invention is directed toward a holder for a golf club which will enable a golfer to temporarily place the holder in the ground and place the handle of an unused club in the holder with the club being disposed upside down and extending upward from the holder. In this manner, the handle does not get wet and moreover, the club is so disposed that the golfer will remember to take the club by first removing the club and the holder from the ground and then removing the holder from the club. The golfer can then carry the holder for subsequent use.
The holder can be attached to a golf bag by a snap clip.